1. Field
The present invention relates to a waste heat auxiliary power unit.
2. Background
With global energy prices increasing, the cost of operating an automobile for transportation also increases. The cost of operating an automobile may be affected by its weight and also fuel consumption efficiencies. However, traditional automobiles may be overweight and do not fully and efficiently utilize the fuel consumed by the automobile.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient automobile with a reduced amount of weight.